Ireland part 4: The wedding
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Evelyn and Jacob are getting married. Jacob is going to confront the pack and his father. Will they be able to accept him? Will this effect Jacob's and Evelyn's wedding? Will Alice g overboard with wedding plans?


Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story except Edward's cousin Evelyn.

Alice's POV

La la la la la. I love planning weddings. This one is even better to plan than Bella's. Evelyn actually wants one. We decided on a classic theme for the wedding and the color scheme is black and blue with accents of purple. We went dress shopping yesterday. All the dresses looked stunning on Evelyn. Evelyn, Bella, Esme, and me decided on an open back body fitting dress with intricate bead work on it. Unfortunately Edward, Jasper, and Jacob did not have the same luck as us. Most of the suits were too short for Jacob why did he have to be so darn tall? Grrr.). Anyways they finally found a suit that fit in length. Now we just have to get the suit tailored. Although getting the tux fitted is the least of Jacob's problems. He has been pacing back and forth through the house for the last day trying to figure out how to confront the wolves and his father. I hope everything works out for him. It's Wednesday so only two days until the wedding. Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and I have been cleaning and rearranging furniture for the last two hours, but it is worth it. I'm so excited that Jasper has to leave the house a lot because my excitement becomes too much for him. O well the wedding is going to be perfect they are getting married on a cliff and we are having the party at our house. They will make such a beautiful couple!!

Jacob's POV

How can I face the pack? Worse than that how can I face my father? I have to tell them what happened. That's what I told myself the whole time I walked to the treaty line. Great, Embry was on watch. He turned once he caught my scent and even as a wolf his jaw hung open at the sight of me. He quickly phased back to a human. He spat the words out," What do you want bloodsucker?". I removed my hood I took a deep breath and said," Embry it's me Jacob. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Embry just said" JACOB?". " Yes it's me I'm one of them now, but it doesn't change how I feel. You're still a brother to me. That is why I'm telling you I am getting married to my soul mate Evelyn. Embry was able to sputter out," Y- You a-are one of of them a-and you are getting m-m-married?" I simply replied," Yes. May I go see my father?" Embry let me crossed and walked in wolf form next to me until I reached my old house. I silently opened the door and quickly walked to were my father sat in his wheelchair watching TV. I tapped him on the shoulder and turned to face me. What he saw made his jaw drop. I quickly told him the same story I told Embry except it include everything from the time the war started until up to this moment. I could see the hate and shame that were in his eyes. In a quivering voice my father told me to leave and never come back. He also told me his son was dead and I was no son of his. When I reached the Cullen's I walked straight to my room and 

locked the door. No sooner had I done this that I collapsed onto my floor and began dry sobbing. After an hour I came out of my room and went hunting. When I returned I told Evelyn everything and how I was no longer accepted by my tribe. To them I was dead. I was dead to myself. I deserved nothing. Evelyn gave me a kiss and I thought of our wedding tomorrow night.

Evelyn's POV

When I looked at the clock it read midnight. My wedding was today. That's when I felt the butterflies in my stomach. No these were not butterflies they were worst they were bats. I decided I would go out for a late hunt I wanted my eyes to be a perfect shade of gold for my wedding. When I reached the edge of the woods I quickly caught the scent of a black bear. I let my instincts take over and no sooner had I done this that my lips were already sinking into the bear's throat. The bear satisfied my thirst so I walked back to the house. I knew when I walked through the door and saw Alice that the day was going to be an extraordinarily long day. With a very audible sigh I asked Alice what she wanted me to do. She told me to go find Jacob and cheer him up. My fiancée was still moping around the house. I walked up the stairs to his room to where I knew he would be. He was on his bed staring at the ceiling a look of intense concentration plastered on his face. I walked to the left side of the bed got in and snuggled up to my personal god. He gave me a quick smile and returned to his thinking. I felt the same despair he did. He kept playing different images of his human life in his mind. However he continued to return to one it was a three year old Jacob staring down at the body of his dead mother. As he stared at her bloody face Billy quickly came over to Jacob picked him up and placed him on his lap. He then quickly rolled away while his son cried into his shirt. I could feel the pain of losing another parent coursing through his body. I just pulled Jacob closer and kissed every visible part of his body.

Alice's POV

I was at the cliff with everyone in my family except Jacob and Evelyn. We were setting up. Esme and I were creating the Alter. It was beautiful the archway was white and had black, blue, and purple flowers entwined throughout it. While we were doing this Carlisle and Edward were setting up the grand piano, Bella and Emmett were putting the chairs up, and Jasper and Rose were scattering rose petals everywhere. Setting up at the cliff took two hours and we were now heading back to the house to set up there. We quickly cleared the furniture out of the living room. Once this was accomplished we set up three large round tables and one smaller one. Two of each took one table and began making the center piece. We then began to place the various flowers all around the room, but of course I made the patterns of the way the flowers would be placed very intricate. However only Emmett seemed to struggle in accomplishing the designs of my mind. Well now I all I needed to worry about was the food and the wedding cake. 

Only two hours until the perfect wedding is going to happen. I have to go make sure everyone has their outfits ready. O the woes of being Alice Cullen.

Evelyn's POV

My wedding was going to be small. The guest list consisted of the Cullens, my old coven the O' Riley's, and a few human friends I had. Since they were coming we had to get food and an enough for everyone even though none of us eat except them. I still had the bats in my stomach. I should probably get ready my wedding was an hour away. I walked into my bathroom where my heating iron had finally finished warming up. I began to put sections into the iron. Ten minutes later all of my hair was finally curled and had been put half up with my something blue. My something blue was a hairclip I had kept from my human life, so I decided it would also count as my something old to. Next I had to put on makeup. I called Alice in for this because I hadn't put the stuff on for a hundred and four years. Alice did a magnificent job with it she had even managed to give me rosy cheeks. She did it so well I actually looked human except that I had flawless skin. I had thirty minutes until I became Mrs. Black. Alice and Bella helped into my dress and put my veil in my hair. If I could cry I would be now I never remembered being this happy in my whole existence. After they helped me they quickly went and got dress and their hair. I saw them run past my room and down the stairs I could hear them meet up with Rose and they began to walk down the aisle with their escorts. I quickly ran down the stairs where Carlisle waited he had agreed to walk me down the aisle as "my uncle" since my father had "died in a plane crash along with my mother". We walked down the aisle to Edward playing the song had written for me. That's when I saw Jacob he was even more handsome in a suit. His shaggy hair was slicked back. We finally made it down the aisle. Where Jacob took my hand and we recited our vows. We then kissed quickly, but passionately.

We walked down the aisle and the wedding party quickly followed behind and they were quickly followed by the guests. Jacob and I parted to change into our party clothes. My party clothes were a strapless, knee length dress in a pale lilac. Jacob's party clothes were a pair of black skinny jeans, a long button down shirt and tie. We met at the bottom of the steps both wearing looks full of apprehension. We walked hand in hand to face the scary party looming in front of us. We walked to the small table holding our wedding cake. Together we grabbed the knife and cut the cake. We were each able to swallow a small piece of wedding cake and surprisingly the rest of the vampires ate a small amount of food and even some cake. I felt bad for my family, but they insisted upon doing it. To that we both were grateful towards them. We were opening the gifts we got since we did not have a wedding shower they gave us our gifts then. When a guy came out of the woods. Jacob was out of cheer and giving the guy a hug in a matter of seconds. They both walked back to the party smiling. Jacob then introduced me to his friend who was also a werewolf Seth Clearwater. Jacob was beaming and I could not help, but 

do the same Jacob was finally accepted by someone outside of us. That when Jacob handed me a card he had even blocked his mind so I was not able to know what it was before I opened it. I ripped the card open.

Inside there was two plane tickets. I quickly flipped the plane tickets over so I could find out where we were going. It was for an island in the Caribbean's named Midnight Sun. I looked at Jacob and gave him a puzzled look I had never heard of this island. That is when he opened his mind to me. Inside his mind he said," Of course you have not heard of that island because I just bought it for you. I leaned over and gave him a long kiss as a thank you except when I did it I forgot we were being watched by crowd. We both quickly bowed our heads in embarrassment. I then gave Jacob his card. I had an evil side so I had wrapped his gift in a dozen boxes that were within each other. When he finally opened the last box his hand wrapped around a key. The smile he wore took up his whole face. Before I could stop him he was running towards the garage. Luckily our human guests had left and hour before I was not sure how I could explain his speed. The rest of us quickly ran after him. He had already found the sleek black jaguar I had gotten him. I knew it was time to escape so we could go on our honeymoon. Luckily I had packed our bags and had put them in the trunk yesterday. I threw Edward the spare key so he could pick the car up at the airport. I quickly ran to the passenger side and got in. Once I had closed the door Jacob revved the engine up and we were gone and on our way to the airport. We had gotten a late start, but we had just made our plain. We were now on our way to a deserted Island that we would be spending the next two weeks on all by ourselves. Or at least that is what I thought.


End file.
